A data center offering virtualization and cloud based services typically provides a commitment to its customers to support a large number of hosts. Challenges can arise as data centers become increasingly dynamic and corresponding port densities continue to increase. In particular, a deployment of server virtualization technologies in a data center requires sufficient network I/O bandwidth to satisfy the demand of virtualized applications and services.